


The Hourglass.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's race against time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  

When they were kids, Aoba would go all pouty and cast sulky looks at him whenever Koujaku forgot a promise or did something that made the kid jealous. Koujaku will never know what he did that made Aoba mad until he remember on his own what was his blunder.

This time as they got older, Koujaku's guessing game became all the more tricky. Aoba no longer pout or ignore him if he forgot an important date or forgot to buy the requested item. No, this time Aoba would smile at him. A scary smile and maybe a pinch to his arm until the jolting pain jogs his memory. 

But nowadays Koujaku realized he's been spending a lot of his time on his bed. Why was he here and not outside at work? Where's Beni?

"Koujaku, are you awake?" a pleasant voice can be heard from the kitchen.

It's Aoba but he looked different...

"Aoba? Why are you here this early morning? and what happened to your hair?!"

A glimpse of pained look marred Aoba face before it was replaced with a forced smile, "o-oh this? It's Summer after all and I thought I'd have a new look."

Koujaku didn't know what to say and then he blinked again as Aoba placed the bowl of rice broth on his lap. "You cooked breakfast for me? Wait, why are you here and not at Heibon?"

Aoba smiled that strained smile again as his eyes kept darting to the wall clock, "you have a fever and I came to nurse you."

Then the younger man proceed to place their foreheads together to check his temperature. Koujaku was speechless but then something else caught his attention.

"Eh? Why do I have these bandages?" Koujaku examined his wrapped up arms and reaching up, he felt bandages around his head too!

What is going on?!

One last look at the wall clock, Aoba forced a smile again as he give Koujaku a spoon, "it's nothing, it's only a scratch. Here, eat up before the rice gets cold."

"But Aoba---"

Aoba counted along with the clock's hand.

**Tick, tock.**

"It's fine... I love you, Koujaku. I really do."

**Tick...**

"L-love..? Aoba, what---"

**Tock.**

Koujaku blinked and held his head. Looking around the room, he looked disorientated as if he has just woken up. He saw before him was Aoba with a sad smile.

"Aoba? why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at Heibon now?"

*******

As Koujaku ate his cooled rice broth, the youth went back to the kitchen and washed his face at the sink. Immediately the doctor's voice rang back in his mind again and again.

_"It's not like Alzheimer but a variation of it. After the trauma to his head, his memories are all intact until few years ago. As if his brain clock stopped. He might not remember recent events, perhaps it's best to let him stay at one of the wards and cared by our nurses---"_

_"No!"_ , Aoba shouted to disagree with the doctor in the office room that time, _"no! no! Koujaku is not an invalid! He's alive and safe, I'll take care of him. I'll bring him home today!"_

_"Seragaki-san..."_

Back to the present, Aoba again washed his face when he felt the hot tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Aoba?" came a call from the bedroom.

Gasping, the youth quickly dried his face and plastered on a smile once he exited the kitchen. He helped give Koujaku the glass of water as the crash survivor down his medicine which he thought are normal pills for a cold. If only Beni could be rescued on time that time...

Koujaku could retain his memories for 20 minutes at best. Then he'll revert back to a blank slate from few years ago. Before the two of them became lovers after they survived Oval Tower.

"Aoba?"

Aoba snapped out of his reverie and smiled, "what is it? would you like another glass of water?"

Koujaku cocked his head to the side, "have I done something wrong? Back when we were kids, you'd pout and sulk if I forgot something. Did I forgot something that I promised to you, Aoba?"

Oh no... the tears will flow down again if Aoba doesn't do something quick. He glanced at the clock and immediately leaped forward to hug Koujaku's head!

"A-Aoba?"

"I love you! I love you, Koujaku! I... Love you... so much..."

**_3... 2... 1._ **

He knew it but still Aoba pull back and look down at the confused and groggy looking Koujaku.

"Aoba? why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be working at Heibon?"

Aoba refused to admit defeat over this.

He refused to accept the doctor's words.

His Koujaku can still be saved. As long as Aoba remain close by his side, surely his memory will come back. Maybe next week. Maybe 3 years from now.

His Koujaku will remember their love one day.

He will.

And Aoba will keep on smiling for his beloved because he doesn't want Koujaku to be anymore stressed than he already is about his condition.

Forcing back the urge to cry, Aoba smiled and explain once again. "hippo, because you got sick so that's why I'm here to nurse you."

\----

\-------

\-------------

END?


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this really short sequel as a closure to the first oneshot. Thank you for reading =D

 

A memo paper.

 

It became Koujaku’s tool of trade instead of the hair scissors.

 

It was a few weeks later when Aoba finally crumbled and cried before him that Koujaku knew something was wrong.

 

And so the words flowed from Aoba’s lips. Explained about the crash and the aftermath before 20 minutes are up.

 

But a miracle happened.

 

Koujaku didn’t relapse when 20 minutes are up.

 

But it was too early to celebrate for he later did relapsed after an hour.

 

Aoba was both ecstatic and determined. His theory was right against the doctor’s claim. Koujaku is getting better with Aoba’s belief that with daily reminder Koujaku can get better and soon regain all his memories back.

 

And so every hour whenever Koujaku revert back to a blank slate, now Aoba no longer forced a smile but a genuine smile.

 

_“We’re lovers. We escaped from Oval Tower…”_

 

Again and again and again.

 

Now Koujaku no longer has a stricken look whenever he saw Aoba’s short hair. Knowing that it was his own handiwork. And when he forget an hour later, Aoba will be sure to remind him again.

 

Seems that Koujaku remember better with touch and so Aoba let his lover touch his hair since he himself crave Koujaku’s hugs more than anyone.

 

Memo pads was what Koujaku would write religiously.

 

What he wrote was like a madman’s rambles.

 

_I LOVE AOBA_

_I LOVE AOBA_

_I LOVE AOBA_

_I’M ALIVE_

_I’M ALIVE AND I LOVE AOBA._

 

Lines after lines after lines of written Kanjis.

 

Aoba could sleep better now at most nights, he no longer looked pale and thin. For every morning when he greeted his lover with a smile full of love, he look forward to Koujaku’s flustered look whenever he explain that they’re lovers. That he belong to Koujaku.

 

The older man’s journey for recovery are long and far. But with baby steps he knew they can both get over this.

 

As long as they never gave up.

 

Just like how Aoba never gave up on Koujaku back at the tower. He will, and always be, by his side. Always.

 

—

 

——-

 

———

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a friend. I apologize if some scene seems unclear Orz I'll do better next time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
